The Pirate's Domain Working Title
by CharlieBlackNails
Summary: Taking place somewhere between PotC 1&2, Rue Mandeville has been raised in Tortuga, always making enough to live by, but has never really LIVED. But a surprise return of an old friend might help her see life as its meant to be. JSOC
1. Chapter 1

Rue gazed out at the scene before her. It was the same as any other night; some men were joyfully gulping down their mead and singing drunkenly at the top of their lungs, others were hovering over each other, menacing looks in their eyes, moments away from a fight, and still others sat by themselves, slowly sipping their drink. It was these men Rue felt the most sympathy for. She'd seen them whisk away tears, mumble tales of lost loves when they thought no one was listening. Rue always made sure their drinks were switched over to water after awhile; they were always too drunk to notice.

Tonight however, Rue felt a change in the air. The birds had gone to bed early, the seas were restless, as if waiting for something…or someone. Even the wind had changed. Rue had sensed these changes before. They came about occasionally, always bringing about the same result: Jack Sparrow had returned to Tortuga.


	2. When first we met

Rue smiled to herself. Things did get interesting when Captain Jack was in town. The last time he'd been here he'd somehow convinced every man in the Faithful Bride to get up on the table tops and sing homage to their Mums. Of course, they were all drunk, and secretly all men are momma's boys, so it probably wasn't very hard.

Rue finished wiping up the table she was working on and moved on to the next, shoving off the advances of a man so far gone he could have been romancing a camel for all he knew. The joys of working in a pub never ceased. But Rue refused the title of Barmaid. She didn't serve the drinks, just had the wonderful job of cleaning up after the liqueur's effects at night. During the day she ran her own business out of her room at the Bride. Her business, if that really what you could call it, was simply the buying and selling of odds and ends. In the morning, she combed the beach and streets of the town, while everything was still quiet and everyone was still passed out from the night before. Rue was constantly amazed by the things she found lying in the street: pocket watches that just needed a bit of sinning up and tweaking, beads and bits of metal, even some rare finds like pearl necklaces and gem encrusted rings. She was also the girl to go to for buttons. That was mostly what she sold; buttons of all shapes, sizes, and colors. But it was because of her dealings in rare items that she first met Jack Sparrow. He'd come to town for a few days of drinking and girls in between adventures, and somehow he'd gotten word of Rue Mandeville's "specialty items" and had suddenly appeared in her doorway in all his glory one day.

"Can I help you" She'd asked. The famous captain had strolled calmly in and was sifting through the button jar.

"Nice buttons, love." He said with a smirk.

"Did you come here looking for something, Mr. Sparrow, or are you simply here to admire my…buttons. They're a half-penny each, another half-penny if you want me to sew it on."

"So you've 'eared of me?" He'd seemed so pleased.

"I live in Tortuga, Mr. Sparrow. I know who you are." She'd also been told to stay clear of him, but he tickled her adventurous side, and so she felt no danger.

"Well, in that case, I hear you dabble in…rare items. Just so happens I meself am looking for a certain rare item." Rue winced a bit; her more expensive ware always gave her the most trouble. A lot of it was gadgets or tools with no explanation as to what they were or how they worked. Rue even kept the jewelry with her at all times attached by loops to her bodice.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"The rings, if you please." Rue stepped back and began loosening the top of her overdress. She noticed Jack eyeing her bust, which had spilled out a bit more due to the lack of restraint.

"Mr. Sparrow." Rue noticed his gaze and where it settled.

"Just eyeing the goods, Ms. Mandeville."

"I haven't taken them out yet."

"I know"

Finally, Rue undid the loops and revealed a handful of glittery gold and silver rings. It took Jack less than a moment to sift through them before he picked up a simple gold and emerald ring which he placed on the index finger of his left hand.

"How much?" He asked casually, nimbly withdrawing a small sack from within his vest.

"Three guineas." She told him, raising the price to find out how much he wanted it.

"Done." He dropped the large coins into Rue's hand and placed the sack back within the confines of his vest. "Pleasure doin' business with ye, Ms. Mandeville.

"Mr. Sparrow." She said, nodding her goodbye. And then he'd left as quickly as he'd come. The rest of the day had gone as usual. She sold three buttons and a belt buckle and reported downstairs to clean tables as soon as night fell. Then, in the middle of sweeping up the pieces of a broken mug, she was bumped by an over-zealous drunkard and literally fell into Jack Sparrow's arms.

"Hello again. Just couldn't stay away, eh?" Rue immediately lifted herself off the pirate's lap and smoothed out her clothes.

"No, I was pushed, I…I have to get back to work."

"Nonsense. 'Ave a drink with Gibbs an' me. Barmaids are always encouraged to mingle with customers." He said, kohl rimmed eyes twinkling.

"I'm not a barmaid! I clean up!"

"Are ye a girl?"

"Of course."

"And is this a bar?"

"Yes, Mr. Sparrow."

"Then you love, by definition, are a barmaid. Now, sit." He pulled her down and shoved a pint under her nose. She consented, telling herself she needed a break. Before long she was listening to Jack's tales (since she now called him Jack) and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Of course, he probably wrapped his arm around any breathing female, but Rue felt like she'd known him all her days.

"One day, Rue." He said, tapping her on the nose, "I'll bring ye aboard me ship an take ye away from all this."

"But Jack, you love Tortuga!"

"Aye, but ye need to be convinced of yer adventurous side. It's there, love. Ye just need ta…stoke the flame a bit." He said, moving his dancing fingers a little too close to the laces of her dress.

"I have all I need here." She said, swatting him away, "I worked to be able to support myself. It took a long time and I can't just sail off with the first pirate captain I meet who promises me adventure."

And that was that. Rue finished her duties, said goodnight to Jack and Gibbs, and went upstairs to bed. The next morning Jack was gone, off on another adventure without Rue. She'd refused to go with him. It was her decision. So why did she feel so lonely?


End file.
